


Repercussions

by Apparentlynotreallyfinnish



Series: Kinktober 2019 [9]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Aftercare, Dom!Rhett, Established Relationship, Impact Play, M/M, Spanking, Sub!Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-03 22:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish/pseuds/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish
Summary: Prompted ficlet about the aftermath ofGMM episode 1624where Link was acting like a little brat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't specifically written for Kinktober but it has a s&m scene with spanking, so I added it to the series. ^^

_Smack._

The sound is sharp and followed by a drawn-out, muffled moan. For a moment, the office is silent except for the quickened breaths of the two men.

“Is this is it?” a low voice growls behind Link.

“Mmh.” His reply is barely a whimper.

Another sharp slap rings out. Link yelps and draws in a stuttering breath. The burn is intense – much worse than it usually is when they do this. Rhett’s doing his worst today. Just like Link had hoped.

“I asked you a question!” Rhett barks and whacks Link again. Link jerks as Rhett’s huge palm makes contact with his already red and tender skin. The slap draws a deep blush to the affected area and leaves it tingling and raw.

Link takes in a deep breath and manages to get out a quiet: “Yeah.”

“Yeah? Yeah what?” Rhett asks voice soft and dripping with menace. He leaves no time for Link to answer; two quick, hard swats make him cry out in pain and gasp for air.

“T-This is – Ahh… This is what I de–, deserve ,” he stammers. His head is swimming and he feels simultaneously weightless and pulled to the ground. They’ve been at this for a while. At least that’s how it feels like to Link, but he’d lost the track of time somewhere around the tenth smack.

“Yeah you do. _Fucking_ brat. This is what you wanted all along, isn’t it? You did all of that on purpose, didn’t you?”

_Smack._

“Didn’t you?!”

“Yes,” Link moans as the pain slowly recedes and is replaced by a delicious dull throb. He’s chest down on Rhett’s desk, hands behind his head, cheek pressed against the table, naked below the waist. His legs are slightly spread apart with his cock hanging heavy between his thighs. He’s hard – been hard ever since they stepped out of the set, and he saw the dark flash of Rhett’s eyes and felt his fingers wrap around his arm with bruising force. His thigh is smeared with precum, and he’s aching for Rhett to touch him. But the ache in his cock is almost laughable compared to the ache in his rear.

_Smack._

Link whines. His shoulders are pulled taut and throb from the uncomfortable position he’s been in ever since Rhett slammed him against the desk.

Link knows he’s not allowed, but he still tries to move his arm, inches it a bit, hoping to ease the burn in his shoulders. Rhett grabs it instantly and places it back where it was.

“Nuh-uh. You wanted your hands behind your head. That’s where they’re staying until I say you can move ‘em. Do you understand me?”

_Smack._

“Yes!” Link cries out, his arms shaking from the strain. 

“That’s a good boy. Why don’t we give that tight little ass of yours a moment to recover,” Rhett says voice suddenly sickly sweet - almost a purr. Link’s so high on the flood of endorphins Rhett’s gentle praise gives him that he misses the warning.

_Smack._

“Ah!” Link howls as Rhett’s hand hits his upper thigh. Uncharted territory is always both easier and harder to bear.

_Smack._

The virgin flesh of his other thigh takes a vicious hit and Link’s knees buckle. If it wasn’t for the desk, he’d be on the ground. Now he’s just laying there, his heart thrumming in his ears, in his chest, in his stomach, in his ass, in his thighs, between his legs. He feels all of it and none of it. He’s merely a mass of nerve endings screaming for relief. But he’s not _here_; Link is somewhere far away; his busy mind finally quieted by Rhett’s unyielding hand and the love he feels for him.

_Smack._

The left thigh again. Link shivers and squirms waiting for the swat that will balance the burn. It comes fast and merciless, leaving Link a writhing mess. His skin sings and he feels the wetness at the corner of his eye. He’s not crying, not really, but tears still flow after each hit.

“Please,” he whimpers, not exactly sure what he’s asking for.

“What was that?” Rhett asks, his low voice suddenly near Link’s ear. He thinks Link’s about to stop this. They’ve never gone this long before. But Link has no desire to stop; no warm colors are about to be called. _The only thing red in this room is my sore ass._

“_Please_, Rhett. I need…” Link moans.

“You need? Ha!” Rhett barks out a hollow laugh. He sounds a bit strained and for a beat Link wonders if he’s about to call an end to this.

“Are you _seriously_ trying to tell me what you _need_? This is not about what you need. You said it yourself, didn’t you? Told it to the whole world.” Rhett’s voice drifts farther. Link’s glad that Rhett seems to be continuing without a pause and braces himself for the next hit.

_Smack._

“Say it!” Rhett growls.

_What was I supposed to say?_

Link strains; he can almost physically feel his mind trying to come up with the answer.

_Smack._

Right as Rhett’s palm hits him squarely on his ass again, making him cry out and drool all over the desk, it hits him.

“I said… What do you think I deserve?” he mumbles, words jumbling together, the tongue in his mouth as heavy as his body it belongs to.

Silence falls and Link’s listening to his heart beat, waiting for the next hit to land.

But it never comes. Instead, Rhett’s palms press hard on Link’s ass and he massages the bruised skin in slow circles making Link whimper and buck against him. His hands move away to give room for his body; it presses against Link, Rhett’s tall frame enveloping him completely. Rhett’s mouth – breathing hot air and promises – is pressed against the shell of his ear as he whispers:

“I think you deserve to be fucked hard. I think you deserve to be torn apart by my big dick right here on my desk.”

And all Link can do is nod weakly and prepare for what’s coming next.

“I deserve this,” he mumbles, a droopy, wet smile spreading on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written at the request of a lovely anon on Tumblr. <3

Link was drifting in a sea of sensations – he felt totally incorporeal. 

Rhett’s hands were there, on some corner of his consciousness Link knew it, but it felt like he wasn’t touching Link’s body; it felt like Rhett had plunged his hands right into Link’s essence and was molding him like clay. Link smiled. He couldn't stop smiling. He was more than happy to be made anew by him. 

“There you go, baby. That’s right. Doesn’t that feel nice?”

It wasn’t really a question Rhett expected an answer to, but Link tried to mumble a reply anyway.

“Shhh, baby. Just relax. I’m gonna take care of you. Lay down.”

Link drifted back to his body when he felt the soft leather of the couch under his cheek. After the hard surface of the desk it was like laying down onto a cloud. Link sighed contently and nuzzled against the cushion. 

“You were so good. So good for me, darlin’. I can’t believe you took all that. I’m so proud of you. Such a good boy. Strong. Gorgeous. ”

Rhett’s voice was a constant purr and Link felt like he was wrapped up in it.

_I'm the filling in a sound burrito._ The random thought made him giggle and Rhett hummed in affirmation as if he knew why Link was laughing. It felt good. Link felt seen - understood on a level that transcended the reality.

A dull, throbbing of pain made Link shiver and moan. Rhett’s hands were rubbing something on the tender flesh of his thighs and bottom. 

“I’m sorry, love. I have to do it, otherwise it's worse later. It’s almost over, I promise, just a little more salve and then you can sleep.”

Link relaxed into Rhett's care and soon, the pressure disappeared and a soft, fluffy blanket covered him from head to toe. 

“Here, baby. Have a sip.”

A straw was pressed lightly against Link’s lower lip and he fumbled to get it into his mouth. The water was cool, almost icy, and suddenly, he was parched. Link's hand slipped out from folds of the blanket and he grabbed the bottle desperately, fearing it would be pulled away from him before he could quench his thirst.

“Good. Just like that. There you go, baby. Drink all you need.”

Link gulped down the whole bottle before he felt sated. Rhett gently dabbed his lips and cheek dry and with a small smile, Link sank back into the couch.

“I’ll be right back.”

Rhett's presence disappeared and Link was left alone in his fluffy cocoon. He had no concept of time, and soon, he felt like Rhett had been gone forever. Despite the warmth of the blanket, he started to shiver. His eyes fluttered open and he surveyed the empty room.

“Rhett?” he called, voice small and pleading.

The door opened and Rhett stepped in. He immediately rushed to Link’s side and Link’s eyes closed as if his lids had been pulled down by weights – he couldn’t help it.

“Hey, baby. Miss me already?”

Link nodded and let out a pathetic little mewl. A soft, deep sound came from Rhett. A chuckle. It was almost like Link felt it in his gut; it was warm and familiar and it made him feel safe.

The blanket’s edge rose for a moment and some cool air slipped under it, raising Link’s skin to goose bumps. Link let out a tiny whimper that soon turned into a pleased hum, because the cold was almost instantly replaced by Rhett’s warm body wrapping around him. Link was pressed against a wide chest. Link melted into it; the steady beat of Rhett’s heart hypnotizing him. 

“How do you feel about a nap?”

“Mmh,” Link answered. A nap sounded heavenly. He gathered all his remaining energy and managed to get out a few words. “Sing for me?”

“Of course, baby.”

Rhett’s finger threaded into Link’s hair and gently rubbed up and down his scalp. Pleasant shivers ran down Link’s back and he felt like floating again. His mind was blank except for the sensation of Rhett’s whole being enveloping him. And then Rhett started to sing. It was a low, deep sound; a familiar tune from their past. Link knew he would be asleep soon, but he held on. He wanted to listen as long as he could. Their love was entwined into Rhett’s words. His tone was drenched in it, and Link was sure that if he could get his eyes open, he could actually see the emotion emanating from the love of his life.

_I love you more than anything._

Link no longer had energy to speak, but somehow, he was certain that even without the words, Rhett would know. The song paused for a soft kissed that was pressed on Link’s temple and a quiet ‘love you too’.

Rhett knew.

Link sighed happily.

The song resumed and slowly Link drifted to sleep.


End file.
